


Jimmy Asks

by gothfoxx



Series: South Park Chat/Fic [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Miscommunication, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: takes place between Chapter 6 of "This Chat is Going South" and short #1Jimmy invites Kyle to the open mic





	Jimmy Asks

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be short cause i dont have this pre-written

After last night's talk with the guys Jimmy had shot Kyle a text asking him to meet up in front of the main chemistry room. It was close to the front of the school and between both of their first period classes. (Plus it was a inside joke for Jimmy, hopefully there would be chemistry between him and Kyle.) Thankfully Kyle replied pretty quickly that he'd be there. 

Other students milled through the halls the morning people chatting happily while the normal sleep loving teens sipped on the life giving caffeine drink of their choice. It wasnt to loud today but since in was the end of test week it seemed pretty reasonable that everyone was just burnt out. It was just as Jimmy was thinking about if it was worth bumming some of Tweek's toxic level coffee that he heard the sound of approaching foot-fall.

"Hi Jim," Jimmy's heart did a little flutter that he would blame on stupid teen hormones if anyone ever asked.

"H-H-Hey Kyle, thanks f-fu-for agreeing to seeing me this ma-mor-morning." In the last few years his stutter had lessened unless he was rushed or stressed. Which was great most of the time for the usually unflappable teen.  

But when he met Kyle's pine green eyes that seemed to glitter just as much as his charming smile Jimmy knew there was going to be so much stuttering in his near future.

"No problem man," oh that smile had no right to be that cute, "Whats up?" Kyle asked with an air of curiosity.

With a calming breath and the knowledge that his friends were on his side and that even if his crush didnt share his feelings Kyle wasnt some ass that would hold it over his head or act grossed out, Jimmy willed his heart to slow and his tongue to untangle itself. Everything would be alright, nothing ventured nothing earned. 

"I wu-was. I was wondering i-if you wanted to go with me t-to open mic night on Saturday?" _HA! take that nerves!_ Jimmy met Kyle's eyes again, when did he look away? And wow ok it was probably a good thing he looked away cause he could feel the warmth of a blush trying to work its way up from his neck to the tips of his ears. It wasnt even because of anything, the redhead was just looking off to the side where lockers were lining the wall with his thinking face on, it wasnt anything out of the ordinary. But knowing that He was thinking about Jimmy, about spending the night out with him? That was, oh god he should have made it a double date with Craig and Tweek or something, would it be too late to ask them?

"-immy? Jimmy?" Oh shit. 

"Oh, s-sorry Ky. Guess i should ha-ha-have grabbed a red-bull on the way here." It was a weak ass excuse for zoning out during a conversation you yourself started but Kyle seemed to have had pity on him because his eyes went soft and the worry seemed to melt away from where it had weighed down his brows.

"Nah its fine, it was hell of a week. Makes perfect sense." Kyle's bright smile returned _and ok he could do this, if he got to see that smile more often Jimmy would swallow down his stupid worries and fluttery heart skips_ , "I said I was free Saturday, everyone else is busy and since tests are done we should get bogged down with homework." _AHHHH! Fuck yeah! oh man Jimmy was so excited, Kyle said yes to the....wait fuck! He never asked it as a date fuck!_

That was a set back but Jimmy could work on that later, "G-great! I'll send you the address later!" _foot in the door first yeah_.   

Kyle nodded and looked at the clock and s _hit it is already time to go to class_."Sounds good to me Jim. Take it easy today." He affirmed already starting down the hall to his AP History class. All Jimmy could do was wave as he had to start on his own way to Pre-College Math. It didnt go perfect but it was far from failure, _oh man the guys were going to get a kick out of this muck up._

**Author's Note:**

> okay so its really early in the morning an i have no-one to beta this so if its weird or doesnt flow well i apologize


End file.
